1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to power apparatus for operating electric power line switches and consists particularly in a self-contained operator having an electrically controlled hydraulic actuator arranged for local or remote control.
2. The Prior Art
J. J. Mikos U.S. Pat. No. 2,796,478, discloses a switch operating mechanism in which the switch operation may be effected by a reversible hydraulic ram driven by a reversible hydraulic pump operated by a reversible electric motor as disclosed in C. T. McLuen U.S. Pat. No. 2,795,932. The McLuen mechanism incorporates a 115 volt electric motor, powered from an external source, a complex system of valves and an accumulator in the hydraulic system for operating the ram throughout the full opening and closing cycles.
Our U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,735, which issued Sept. 25, 1973, discloses a power line switch operator having an uni-directional electric motor and hydraulic pump, with reversal of the hydraulic actuator being accomplished by electrically controlled reversing valves between the pump and hydraulic actuator. To permit continued operation of the apparatus in the event of electrical failure, the hydraulic system includes an accumulator capable of powering a number of operating cycles in the event of electrical failure.